Nieve Eterna
by Lita Black
Summary: La nieve que adorna las altas cumbres nunca se derrite, se mantiene allí inalterable aún pese al paso del tiempo. Cuando Caroline se pretende a pasar su blanca Navidad en soledad encuentra sentado en su sillón al híbrido Original. Esa Navidad, Caroline descubrirá que hay muchas cosas en la eternidad que no parecen inmutarse.


**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. La nieve es un fenómeno natural y tampoco me pertenece. Klaus y Caroline y el resto de los Originales no me pertenecen, pero estoy haciendo grandes intentos para que esa situación cambie en el futuro.**

**Esto le pertenece a mi amiga Ann. Se lo regalé para su cumpleaños hace una cosa de seis meses. En aquel momento el Klaroline estaba muy poco explotado, así que disculpen si hay algunas referencias no tan exactas respecto al momento actual de la serie.  
*SPOILERS 4x12* Kol sigue vivo, porque lo digo yo. Nadie tiene autoridad para matar a ningún Original, así que eso no es un error. Es un hecho. Kol está vivo y de juerga Las Vegas. **

* * *

No puede apartar la vista de la ventana, ensimismada con la nieve que caía sobre la desierta calle. Nevaba esa Navidad.

Caroline había perdido la cuenta de cuántas blancas navidades ha visto en su vida y de cuántas tardes se le ha ido el tiempo pensando en sabe uno qué cosas mientras observa la ventisca. Claro, el tiempo no parecer ser un factor determinante en la vida de quién no puede morir. O quién vive eternamente hasta que decida salir al sol sin el anillo que le dio su buena amiga Bonnie.

Hace ya doscientas Navidades.

Ha perdido demasiado en los dos siglos que lleva vagando por el mundo, ha cambiado de identidad más veces que las que puede recordar y lleva demasiado tiempo formando grupos de amigos para tener que alejarse de ellos antes de que noten que su belleza no sólo es única, si no que es inalterable.

Y aunque antes era divertido cambiarse de escuela cada un par de años y fingir que podía llevar una vida normal, la verdad es que se hastió hace bastantes décadas de organizar bailes de graduación. Lleva demasiado tiempo en este mundo, piensa. Demasiado tiempo viviendo una vida que debería haberse extinguido décadas atrás. Muchas décadas atrás.

Una frenada brusca en la esquina la saca de sus pensamientos y se percata de que el apartamento se ha quedado a oscuras.

Le gusta vivir allí, en medio de una ciudad rodeada de adrenalina. La hace sentir viva, necesitada e ignorada en partes iguales. La gente está tan absorta en si misma que olvida fijarse quién es la vecina del piso de arriba. Y eso, a un vampiro le es como un regalo caído del cielo.

Y en la soledad que se ha autoimpuesto se lamenta tener que pasar Nochebuena sola. Extraña a su madre, extraña a sus amigos y extraña Mystic Falls.

Acaricia a su gato mientras decide concentrarse en los aspectos positivos de su no-vida. Lanza una risa cantarina mientras murmura

-Quién pueda verte, Caroline. ¡Caroline Forbes deprimida! Caroline Forbes sin ganas de celebrar una festividad. ¡Nadie se lo creería!

Su mirada se pierde en la ventana, donde la nieve sigue cayendo, no sabe por qué, pero cuando nieva no hay reproches ni caras tristes, olvida todo lo que la lleva a desear tener 17 años otra vez (los 17 años que antecedían a los 18, no aquellos en los que se quedó atascada).

Se ríe de si misma mientras se pregunta de dónde saldrá esa fascinación por la nieve.

0-0-0-0

_-Déjame._

_Klaus no la suelta, pero afloja un poco el agarre. Al menos ya no la lastima._

_-Déjame._

_-No voz de él suena fuerte y segura. Es una orden. Pero también es terror contenido y la furia agolpada en el pecho-. No pienso soltarte, Caroline. No aún._

_-Tú no lo entiendes. Tyler se ha ido. ¡Se ha ido!_

_-¡Hace años que Tyler se fue de tu vida! ¡Hace años que no tenían relación alguna!_

_Caroline deja de forcejear y lo mira con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas._

_-Eres un idiota. Un tremendo un idiota. Un pobre hombre que no entiende absolutamente nada de la vida. ¿Crees que Tyler fue sólo mi novio? ¡Tyler fue mi amigo mucho antes que mi pareja! Lo conocía desde los tres años, Klaus. Él era parte de Mystic Falls. Como yo._

_Entonces sucumbe al llanto y siente como las fuerzas la van abandonando lentamente. Se deja caer en el suelo, a los pies de aquel que tanto aborrece._

_-Era uno de los nuestros. De los originales._

_-¿Originales?-. La burla se percibe en la voz del híbrido, pero la ternura con la que le acaricia el cabello tratando de calmar sus espasmos, despatarrados allí en el suelo del lujoso estudio, es notoria._

_- Así nos llamábamos. Era una broma. Era nuestra broma-. El llanto había cesado pero aún a Caroline le costaba respirar al hablar-. El grupo original. Stefan, Damon y Elena. Bonnie, Matt y Jeremy. Alaric, Tyler y yo. _

_- Si quieres mi opinión, no son más que un montón de aficionados._

_Caroline levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo de lleno en los ojos. Klaus aún no la soltaba de su abrazo y ella no quería estar en ningún otro lugar._

_-Cada vez que uno de los nuestros muere me pregunto por qué yo no._

_-Tú no eres tan idiota, amor. Tú sabes que hay un mundo allá fuera esperando por ti._

_-Yo ya viví mi vida, Klaus. La he vivido varias veces._

_Él no responde nada. Responderle significaría sacudirla hasta que se le quiten esas estúpidas ideas de su blonda cabeza._

_Ambos se quedan así, sentados en el suelo, ella acurrucada sobre él, con un brazo protector tomándola de la cintura. Juntos, contemplan el ventanal del estudio. Afuera, nieva._

_0-0-0-0_

Caroline salió llena de bolsas del supermercado decidida a no morir de pulmonía en Nochebuena.

Aún se asombra comprobar qué tan grande es el papel maternal, que doscientos años después, inmortalidad presente, sigue abrigándose como si su madre se encontrara en el pórtico de su casa obligándola a llevar dos camisetas para poder salir a jugar con la nieve; cuando ella ni siquiera siente el frío.

¡Va a cocinar una rica cena para uno! Y abrirá el regalo que ella misma se compró la mañana siguiente fingiendo sorpresa. Es un gran plan.

_Eres patética Caroline Forbs._

_0-0-0-0_

_De todos los lugares del planeta, él debía estar allí. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo y casi había bajado sus defensas._

_Supo que él estaba allí incluso antes de verlo. Un picazón le recorrió las extremidades y murió en una punzada agónica de dolor en el medio de su pecho. Supo que algo malo pasaría. Y se emocionó._

_El traje le sentaba bien, por supuesto. Siempre estaba vestido según la última moda y con piezas de alta costura. Pero era más que elegantes ropas y finos sastres. Lo suyo era innato. Nada en el mundo, podía sentarle mal a Niklaus. Era demasiado apuesto y seductor para el bien de la humanidad. Era demasiado galante y llevaba siglos deambulando en el mundo como para saber cómo manipularlo a su antojo. Cuando uno estaba en la misma habitación con Klaus, podía sentir el aroma a poder que emanaba._

_Él se comportó como si hubieran pasado unos cuantos días sin verse y no 38 años. Ella se maldijo por llevar la cuenta._

_Sus amigas le sonrieron._

_-¡Ese chico guapo se ha fijado en ti, Caroline!_

_-Ese chico guapo siempre se fija en mi._

_Las jóvenes que la acompañaban rieron ante la ocurrencia. Por supuesto, Caroline estaba bromeando como siempre hacía. Privilegios de una belleza única._

_-Deberías ir a hablar con él. Seguro te invitará una copa. Seguro..._

_-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Es hora de ir a hablar con él de una buena vez._

_Sólo tardó dos segundos en encontrarlo. Hasta que sonaron las primeras piezas de un vals._

_-¿No te parece increíble, amor, cómo el vals nunca pasa de moda?_

_-No sabía que estabas en Londres. No sabía que estabas en esta fiesta._

_-He vuelto a Londres por negocios. Estaré ocupado durante la fiesta, pero si quieres podemos vernos cuando te retires…_

_-No, gracias. Sé llegar sola a mi casa. ¿Qué haces en Londres, Klaus?_

_-¿Acaso no te lo he dicho? Negocios._

_-¿Negocios que amenazarán a la humanidad?_

_-Lindo brazalete, Caroline-. La hizo girar como indicaba la pieza de baile y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-. Y feliz Nochebuena._

_El vals terminó. Y ella se encontró parada sola en la pista de baile, maldiciéndose en silencio por llevar consigo el brazalete de cumpleaños que tiempo atrás le regaló ese hombre. _

_Cuando la velada terminó, fue una sorpresa encontrarla tras la columna de la puerta de entrada de la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta. La sonrisa que él le dedicó al verla fue franca y llena de afecto. Caroline las detestaba, porque cuando sonreía así, no encontraba motivos para odiarlo._

_-¿Qué haces en Londres?_

_-¿Qué haces tú en Londres, querida?_

_La rubia giró los ojos molesta, él nunca le contestaría. _

_-Vivo aquí desde hace un año. Europa es muy bonita._

_-Te ha llevado sólo un siglo percatarte de eso. Te lo dije una vez, no eres una mujer para un pueblo como Mystic Falls. ¡Enhorabuena por ti!_

_-Creí que podíamos hablar, pero sigues siendo tan insufrible como siempre-. Él no atinó a contradecirla, por lo que ella se vio en la obligación de agregar antes de retirarse-. Tyler murió. Hace diez años. Creí que te gustaría saberlo._

_Él asintió con la cabeza solemne. Y ella caminó entre la nieve hasta su automóvil con la sensación de que algo no cuadraba._

_0-0-0-0_

Cuando entró a su apartamento supo que algo no estaba bien. Capaz una ventana abierta o una luz encendida.

Quizás, Klaus sentado en su sofá fuera la causa.

-¡Feliz Nochebuena, amor!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Le preguntó, entre hastiada y sorprendida.

-Vengo a celebrar contigo, por supuesto. ¿Así es cómo tratas a un viejo amigo?

-Nunca fuimos amigos. Y no quiero celebrar contigo-. Se cruzó de brazos, lo que se le antojó infantil. Por lo visto, Klaus tuvo la misma idea, porque sonrío con ternura.

Se perdió en esa sonrisa, como si la hubiese visto antes. De pronto, sintió un destello de algo, un detalle que se le escurría de la mente. Klaus estaba sujetándola antes que ella pudiera percatarse de qué sucedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí me encuentro bien. Gracias-. Lo miró con gesto interrogador-. Si quieres quedarte a cenar…

-Me encantaría, mi Lady.

-Entonces cuéntame qué haces aquí, si eres tan amable.

-Llevaba tiempo sin verte y decidí visitarte.

La respuesta era ilógica, pero como estaba hablando con un hombre que había vivido milenios le pareció que tomarse un tiempo para ir a atormentarla no le significaría nada.

Contra todos sus prejuicios, cocinar con Klaus pegado a sus espaldas preguntándole mil y una cosas sobre su vida parecía cosa corriente. Y esa parte de ella que se obligaba a ser sincera consigo misma admitía que hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

Cenaron entre una amena charla y se estaba divirtiendo cuando él se acercó a la ventana.

-Nieva-. Dijo ella esperando algún comentario mordaz de su parte.

-Lo sé-. Le respondió él en tono cansado, algo sumamente inusual.

Caroline no pudo reprimir el impulso, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué esa mirada triste, hombrecito? ¡No me digas que es por la comida porque me quedó deliciosa!

-¿Alguna vez has querido algo demasiado, princesa? ¿Algo que atesoras con toda tu alma pero que sabes qué no puedes tener?

-¿Como el nuevo vestido de Elizabeth James?

Klaus la besó. Y no se sorprendió por ello, parecía que lo había estado esperando. Era lo más normal del mundo. Se sentía bien, se sentía como parte suyo.

-Te compraré tantos vestidos como quieras, amor.

Su respuesta fue tan solo una sonrisa. Y tomarlo de la nuca para acercar sus bocas.

Afuera, siguió nevando.

Caroline se removió inquieta en su cama y para cuando logró abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el vestido de Elizabeth James a su lado. Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a ella, el sofá, la salsa y la ventana. Luego la noche y la nieve de fondo. El vestido entre sus manos. Klaus en el umbral de su habitación.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Uno no tiene mil años para no saber cómo sabotear el sistema de alarmas de una tienda, cariño.

Ella lanzó una carcajada. Estaba frente a él, completamente indefensa y sin ninguna pizca de temor ni pudor. Algo dentro suyo le decía que eso estaba condenadamente bien. Se sentía bien.

-Ven aquí, princesa.

Caroline prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la sujetó suavemente contra su pecho y la besó una vez más, la abrazó bien fuerte. Se sentía como una despedida, pero antes que pudiese preguntar sobre ello, Klaus la miró fijamente.

-Mañana no recordarás nada de todo esto…

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Él prosiguió, ignorando la interrupción.

-…pensarás que el vestido te lo has comprado tú y que pasaste la Nochebuena sola como los últimos años, no me recordarás y…

-¡Basta, Klaus! ¡Basta!-. Se revolvió inquieta entre sus brazos, intentó apartar la mirada, cerrar los ojos, gritó y hasta lo mordió. Las lágrimas la cegaron-. ¡No quiero olvidarme de ti! ¡No otra vez!

Klaus rompió la conexión.

Y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en un segundo.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la semana en Paris, el velatorio de Tyler. El reencuentro en Roma, la escala de Milán, la mansión en Londres. Los besos furtivos en una cabaña de Austria y la aventura de pasar la noche en Versalles sin ser descubiertos. La cena de noche buena, el vestido de gala sobre su cama.

Klaus fue consciente en el preciso instante en el que ella recuperó sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que él le había robado.

Caroline se ahogó en furia. Se dejó caer hasta la cama y se arropó con la sábana.

-¿Cómo…?¿Cómo has sido capaz?-. Él no le respondió. Ella se sintió morir. Ahora comprendía todo. La sensación de vacío constante en su pecho, el anhelo al ver la nieve y la rapidez con la que su mente parecía aceptar a Klaus cada vez que estaba cerca. Él nunca se había alejado de ella, nunca habían pasado décadas sin verse, él le había robado su historia-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-Siempre he sido un hombre cruel. Me odias por ello ¿Recuerdas?

Caroline le arrojó el vestido por el cabeza, seguido del velador y unos cuantos libros que descansaban en la mesa de noche. Por supuesto, él no tuvo que hacer el menor esfuerzo en esquivarlos.

-Para ya, Caroline.

-¡No! No quiero parar. Quiero matarte. Quiero una explicación.

Con la rapidez propia de un vampiro la aprisionó contra la pared de la habitación, con fuerza. La estaba lastimando.

-¡No puedo mantenerme alejado de ti! Lo intenté, pero no puedo. ¡Y no importa cuánto me critiquen mis hermanos o cuántas burlas reciba, yo siempre volveré a ti! No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Caroline. Lo he intentado pero he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y por eso me has obligado a mi a no recordarte? ¡¿Para que no te haga vulnerable?! ¿Para qué tus hermanos no tengan dónde herirte? ¡Es lo más egoísta que he escuchado en mi vida!-. La histeria rayaba su compartimiento y le daba fuerzas para forcejear con el original.

-¡Te he quitado los recuerdos porque tú no los soporta! ¡Tú no soportas tener _algo_ conmigo!

-Yo…-. Y entonces recordó la culpa que sintió las semanas siguientes a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella pertenecía al bando contrario, él era el enemigo número uno, ellos no podían…pero ella quería estar con él.

Klaus la miró, el gesto de su boca se torció.

-Querías estar conmigo, te agradaba mi compañía, pero te consumía la culpa. Empezaste a perder tu brillo y yo no podía permitirlo. Eras demasiado efusiva para consumirte en un sofá a tomar té. Te devolví la vida, Caroline. Como aquella vez en tu cumpleaños. Y te la he devuelto montones de veces desde entonces.

-…es por eso que nunca pude quitarme el brazalete, ¿Verdad? ó.

-No. El brazalete lo has llevado porque quieres, no te he obligado.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus brazos y le dio un suave beso, luego, se largó a llorar.

Terminaron sentados en el suelo, él no parecía tener ganas de soltarla. Ella no parecía tener ganas de reprocharle.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué no me quitaba el brazalete, siempre me he preguntado por qué la nieve me da nostalgia. Siempre me he preguntado qué había perdido para tener tanta pena dentro mío. Hoy, después de mucho tiempo me volví a sentir completamente feliz. Y me lo quieres arrebatar…

-Luego vas a sentir culpa y vas a…

-¡Porque así es la vida, grandísimo idiota! Uno no es feliz siempre, yo…puede que haya sentido culpa, pero era necesario que pase por ese proceso para poder disfrutar lo que sigue. No tenías derecho a robármelo. Para ti fue mucho más fácil manipularme a tu antojo.

-Una parte de mi disfrutaba volviéndote a enamorar cada vez que nos reencontrábamos, pero la otra parte odiaba no poder tener contigo más que una o dos noches de esta larga eternidad.

-Vete de aquí, Klaus. Déjame con mis recuerdos.

Tiempo después, aún enroscada entre sus sábanas y pasando la peor Navidad de su vida, a Caroline le asombró que él se haya ido así sin más, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

0-0-0-0

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde la última Navidad en la que vio nevar. Se negó a pasar la Nochebuena en el hemisferio norte y pasó los últimos años en una playa del caribe festejando en la arena la llegada de las festividades.

Era lo más ridículo que había hecho en su vida.

_Se felicitaba por ello._

Esa noche, había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Y nevaba, por supuesto.

Caroline llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo vampiro como para no comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero una parte de si (La más infantil e irracional. La parte que correspondía a Miss Mystic Fall) aún creía en los cuentos de hadas. Y si había un momento para reencontrar a Klaus, era ese. Miró la nieve fijamente. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y los abrió con un deseo entre sus labios.

Dieron las doce campanadas.

Klaus no estaba.

Emprendió camino en silencio, él la encontraría. Él siempre la encontraba.

0-0-0-0

Cuando por fin sus caminos se encontraron él llevaba a una pelirroja colgada del brazo. Le costó reconocer a Rebekah con ese peinado.

-La reina del drama ha vuelto a nuestras vidas.

Caroline le sonrío.

-Ese color de cabello te queda espantoso. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

Rebekah le enseñó los dientes.

Klaus rió.

Caroline lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Dijiste que siempre me encontrarías. Y tuve que buscarte durante cinco años.

Rebekah se soltó del brazo de su hermano con fastidio.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con dos tórtolos idiotas-. Les espectó mientras se retiraba.

-¿Te tardaste sólo cinco años en encontrarnos? Algo está fallando en la seguridad de esta familia. Hablaré con Kol.

-Tengo un millón de cosas que decirte. Cosas que he guardado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-55 años de reproches, entonces. ¿Puedo tomar asiento o serás rápida?

-Sólo te diré algo, Klaus. Y luego me iré.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Dijiste que te gustaba ver como me enamorabas cada vez que nos reencontrábamos y tras la primera pelea saliste huyendo y no volví a verte. Llevo 55 años esperando que vuelvas a enamorarme. Y creo que hasta he hecho el trabajo yo sola. Y no es justo, porque desde que soy una niña que sueño con un príncipe azul que me rescate de Mystic Falls y me lleve a su castillo. Y aquí me ves, siglos después, teniendo que ir en busca de mi príncipe.

-Yo nunca me transformaré en un príncipe, Caroline.

Ella le sonrío y Klaus, el híbrido que manejaba todo a su antojo y era el más poderoso del mundo tuvo miedo.

-A mi nunca me ha gustado el príncipe. Yo siempre he preferido a la bestia.

-Trillado.

-Cierto.

-Te he visto rondando por la ciudad hará cosa de una semana. ¿Por qué has esperado hasta esta noche para venir a hablarme?

-Porque nieva. Era lo justo.

Él supo que debía besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Melodramática.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más habrías estado ignorándome?

-Estaba buscando la forma de deshacerme de Rebekah para ir a buscarte cuando apareciste ante nosotros.

Ella le tomó la mano. Él la presionó con fuerza, mirando al frente, fingiendo indiferencia hacia el mundo.

-Serás una bestia, querido. Pero te encantan los finales felices.

* * *

No importa lo que haga, yo siempre voy a defender a Klausito. Y siempre voy a encontrarle la vuelta para que ellos dos estén juntos en la eternidad. Así que nada que un Spin Off (¡Únanse a la página de fb que manejo sobre el Spin Off: The Originals- TVD Spinoff Series Argentina !) pueda arruinarme.

Como dije, esto fue puramente dedicado a mi amiga. Sos la sonrisa de mis tristezas. Como diría House: "Sos mi pequeño rayito de sol en un día nublado". Puede que no sepamos cómo ni dónde nos conocimos pero sé que fue una de las mejores coas que me pasó.

**Lita.**


End file.
